No Choice
by white pedal
Summary: Akunadin was always second best, and he had sacrificed everything for his brothers sake and Egypt. He lost his family and destroyed a village just to protect everything and everyone, then one night, the queen told him a secret that will make him come to an gruesome decision. After all, he had no choice. Set before the series.


_**This has been in my head for a while. As some of you may know I am quite the dark writer, as I tend to see more behind the stories and show's I watch. And I often wondered what happened to Atem's mother and why she wasn't around, because she made one appearance only in the Manga when Atem was just a baby, and soon I came up with this theory. This piece will be canon to my fic "The Tale of a Prince"**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

He had to do it, he had no choice.

There had been many things he had no choice in throughout his life. He didn't choose to be born five minutes later while his twin brother, Akunumkanon, was born first and was declared the heir to the throne since only the first-born child can be ruler. He didn't choose to have a hateful mother who despised him because she didn't plan on having two children, and who never wanted to marry their father but had no choice since it was an arranged marriage and, while she hated her children, treated his brother better because he was going to be king. He also didn't choose to have the father he cherished die when he was a young man, and he certainly didn't ask to watch in pure anguish, devastation and jealousy as he watched his brother take the throne and become Egypt's new king, while he remained the permanent prince no one remembers.

Akunadin did however got to be Akunumkanon's right hand man and became part of the secret court to be of use to him, and finally got the respect he desperately wanted all his life. He was also lucky to have found a beautiful woman who he had fallen madly in love with and married her, and soon he had a son who inherited his mother's beautiful blue eyes and his father's undying loyalty in what he believed in. Luck was on his side during those years.

Until two months ago, when he lost everything.

Egypt was being threatened by an enemy country that wanted to destroy Egypt. Akunumkanon and Akunadin panicked, Akunadin was afraid for the country as well as his wife and son Seto who will be caught in the crossfire if the war happened, while Akunumkanon was not only worried for Egypt and for his own wife,she was also nine months pregnant with their first child and wanted to protect her and their unborn child at any cost.

Soon Akunadin discovered a spell that could save Egypt, and it would give Akunadin more respect from the people in the palace as well as more of his brother's respect as well. It had to work.

Of course, the spell had a price.

Akunadin had to go to a village, far off from the city, called Kul Elna. It was a village filled with thieves and, much to Akunadin's disgust, it had the tablet that could save Egypt. But the spell could only work if one-hundred people were sacrificed in order to create the ultimate weapon that was guaranteed to stop an army of a million men. The seven Millennium item's. At the cost of going through with this plan, he knew that he would be committing genocide and if anyone found out or Ra help him if there were survivors from Kul Elna. Or worse. If his brother found out, there would be serious consequences for his actions. He only told Akunumkanon he had a plan to save Egypt and about the Millennium items, but he kept quiet about what he was going to and how they would be created, and since Akunumkanon trusted his brother so much he didn't suspect anything sinister.

Sadly, Akunadin also knew he would have to leave his family permanently for it. If anyone knew what he did, his wife and son would be in danger because of it and he didn't want that for his family. Like his brother, he only told his wife he had a plan to save Egypt but never told her what he was going to do. His son Seto was around four years old at the time and couldn't understand what was going on, but Akunadin felt his heart sink as he left his beloved wife and son forever. But it was a price he was willing to make if it would save Egypt, and his family.

That night, he had every citizen of Kul Elna slaughtered and put into the cauldron to create the seven Millennium items. He had the soldiers under a mind control spell that would make them kill the thieves without mercy, but after the job was done they would forget that they had murdered an entire village. He ended up losing his right eye when he put in the Millennium eye, but now he could see what people were hiding and what their secrets were.

He felt no remorse for what he did, the people in that village were thieves. They could of avoided being killed if they never went into a life a crime or lived in that village right? In Akunadin's perspective they got what they deserve for choosing a life of crime, the men were thieves, the women in that village would of given birth to more thieves and the children were doomed since the day they were born since their parents would pass on the tradition of stealing onto the next generation.

When he completed his mission, Akunumkanon and the secret court used the seven item's to defeat their enemy, it was a glorious day for Egypt. The country was saved and so were the people.

It was also the same day Akunumkanon's son was born. When he returned to the palace, he saw his wife on the bed, completely tired from giving birth to their child. She pointed out to her husband that Shimon had the baby outside waiting for the king, when Akunumkanon saw his son for the first time he was astonished and in awe from seeing his first born son. Akunadin saw his brother present his new son to the people and felt a familiar streak of anger and jealousy like he did when Akunamkanon became pharaoh, but he was also filled with sadness as he was reminded of his son Seto who he would never see grow up to become a man, and he won't even remember his own father.

While Akunadin was loyal to his brother, he felt undying envy grow inside him as he saw his brother be a ruler and at the end of the day he got to be with his wife and their son, while he can never see his beloved wife or son again.

Two months since Egypt was saved and Akunadin was still very unhappy.

And it got worse, when _she_ started to hear the rumors.

Queen Amunet discovered that a village a few miles away was destroyed from the servants talking about it in the halls. Akunadin believed she was unruly, it was because she was originally a peasant who once worked for a princess that Akunumkanon was supposed to marry by their mother's orders since the princess was richer than they were. But Akunamkanon fell for Amunet and defied their mother and called off his engagement to the princess, their mother was furious but before she could strike him she slipped on some wine she spilled and fell over the balcony to her untimely death. Akunadin was not saddened by his mother's death, while he despised her for her treatment towards him and his brother and father, he agreed with her and he disapproved of Amunet because of her status as a peasant. Which soon risen to royalty when she and Akunumkanon got married.

Her majesty started questioning people in the palace if they knew that a village was destroyed. She asked the servants who talked about it and they told her while they were heading to the palace to start work, they saw a crater filled with burned and destroyed houses. Queen Amunet got curious, and soon she called Akunadin to her and Akunamkanon's chambers to talk to him.

Akunadin walked down the hallways towards where his sister-in-law was. He looked both ways in the halls to see if anyone had followed him, when he saw that the coast was clear he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a woman's voice.

Akunadin went inside the room and saw Amunet sitting on the bed. Her thick volumed black hair was brushed with gold hair accessories at the bottom and was wearing a gold crown that framed her face, she wore a tight white dress with a second layer on top tied around her waist. Her grey narrowed eyes looked at Akunadin, they were filled with concern and worry.

Akunadin closed the door, "You wished to see me, my queen?"

Amunet got up, "Yes, Akunadin, you are my husbands most trusted advisor, and therefore if there was anything out of the ordinary my husband would be the first to know, correct?"

Akunadin nodded, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because I've heard rumors from the other servants that a village near by was in ruins...do you know anything about that?" Amunet asked.

Akunadin started to pale, "Uh..no of course not, why do you ask?"

Amunet continued, "About a few weeks ago, I've heard the servants talk about a village that was burnt and destroyed when they arrived to the palace for employment. I took the liberty to go and ask them about what village they were talking about, and they said it was a village near Egypt and the border of Africa and it was recently destroyed."

Akunadin felt his stomach drop. He started to panic inside as he was starting to realize what she was talking about._  
_

"D-do you know the name of the village?' Akunadin asked, trying to hide his uneasiness.

Amunet looked at him, "..There is one village I knew that was near the kingdom and Africa, It's called Kul Elna."

Akunadin paled when she said the name, he started to feel his heart race and sweat was racing down the side of his face, "Kul Elna?" he asked.

"Yes," Amunet said, "that is one of the only villages I know that are near those two countries. It concerns me because the village was slaughtered, and I want to find out how it was possible."

Akunadin blinked, "I see, my queen..how do you know of this village and that it was slaughtered?"

Amunet had a forlorn look in her eyes, and she looked down a bit, "...Well, it was because the night before...I snuck out of the palace and went to the village to see for myself."

Akunadin was shocked, "What!? My queen why!? How could you go there without any guards to protect you!? That was dangerous of you to do that!" he scolded.

"I know I took a big risk, but I had to see it for myself," Amunet said, "I couldn't just keep wondering if it was true or not, and now that I saw it with my own eyes...I now know treason has been committed." Amunet said.

"Treason?" Akunadin asked.

"Yes, the people in that village were murdered, and I plan to tell my husband what has happened. When he receives knowledge of this, he can have the soldiers investigate the village and find clues to how the atrocity accrued."

Akunadin was silent.

Suddenly, there were sounds of a baby's cry that broke the silence. Amunet became alarmed and she left her bedroom and headed to the royal nursery, Akunadin followed her. When they reached the nursery, Akunadin saw the queen pick up her two month old son from his crib and began to sooth him.

"It's alright, shhhh, don't fret little one," she says as she placed Atem on her shoulder and rubbed his back, the baby coughed and started to calm down.

Aknuadin saw the scene and it made him ill. Seeing his sister in law with her son reminded him of his wife when she was soothing Seto as a baby, he missed them both terribly.

Amunet looked up, "Akunadin? is something the matter?" she asked as she saw Akunadin's sad expression.

Aknuadin snapped out of it, "Uh, no. Nothing is wrong, your highness...I take that the young prince is at ease I presume?"

Atem stopped crying as Amunet positioned him in her arms. He started to smile at her as she brushed his gold bangs from his face and cooed.

"He was probably having a bad dream," Amunet says, "but now my son is alright."

"...My queen, may I ask you something?" Akunadin asks.

Amunet blinked, "Yes, Akunadin?"

"...Why exactly are you so passionate about this presumed destroyed village? I know as queen you want justice for the people, but you seemed to be very attached to this case."

Amunet was silent. She looked away a bit with a guilty expression mixed with sadness, she looked at Akunadin, "You can say that this is quite personal for me..."

Akunadin blinked, "What do you mean, my queen?"

"...Akunadin...there is something I haven't been honest with you about, nor with my husband or anyone else in the palace."

"Honest? About what?"

"...I will tell you later tonight, meet me in the gardens when everyone is asleep."

He bows to her, "Very well, my queen. I shall meet you at dusk."

"Thank you, Akunadin." Amunet said in relief.

Akunadin left the nursery as Amunet stayed with her son. As he walked down the hallways he felt the pit of his stomach sinking with every step he took, his sister-in-law had found out about Kul Elna. But how did she know the name of the village? The servants may had gossiped about the ruined village but no one knew the name, or what kind of people the village held.

Her majesty told him she was hiding something, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him in the coming evening.

* * *

Everyone in the palace was asleep, save the guards who were outside the palace. Akunadin wore a black cloak to blend in with the night, he managed to sneak by the guards and headed towards the royal gardens.

Amunet was waiting by the fountain and she was also wearing a black cloak, she stood up as she saw her brother-in-law.

"Akunadin, you're here." Amunet said.

Akunadin nodded, "Yes...and now that we're here with no one in sight, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

Amunet looked into the fountain and brushed her slender fingers through the water. Her grey sharp eyes were filled with folorness and fear, she did not look at Akunadin.

"...Akunadin...you know that when I came to the palace years ago I was a slave to your brothers ex-fiance."

Akunadin felt a sour taste in his mouth when his sister-in-law mentioned her past as a slave, "I do, didn't you say you were a slave to the princesses family for seven years before you came to Egypt?"

Amunet nodded, "Yes...I had spent half of my life as a slave...but before that I used to live in a village."

Akunadin blinked, "You have?"

"...When I was young, I lived in a village with my parents. But then one day, we were attacked by two soldiers and my parents were killed...and I was taken. The princesses parents were looking for servants to work for them, and for the past seven years I was whipped, abused and mistreated...and it was not only because I was a peasant, it was also because of where I was from."

"Where you were from?"

"...Akunadin...the reason why I feel so strongly about the destroyed village is because...it used to be my home...I was born in the village of Kul Elna."

Akunadin felt his stomach dropped and was completely speechless. He could not believe what he was hearing from the woman, _"What?"_

Amunet nodded, "Yes, and the reason I was mistreated was because Kul Elna was a village of thieves and criminals. My parents were thieves as well, but their reasons differed from the others who stole for glory or to sell for a profit. They stole because they had no choice and we had to survive since no one would give my parents employment, while my mother was a seamtress and wanted to make an honest living no one would buy her blankets because of where she was from. My family struggled everyday to survive until the day they were killed, and in the palace where I used to work always suspected that I would steal from them."

Akunadin was absolutely horrified. His sister-in-law, his brother's wife was from the village he massacred! How could he had not known!? He never liked Amunet but this was absolutely insane. Since the day Amunet met his brother Akunadin knew there was something off about her, but now knowing that she was born in that village and that his brother not only married a peasant girl but that she also used to be a thief was pure madness.

No, it was down right disgraceful and humiliating.

If people found out where their queen originated from this can damage the reputation of Egypt and the royal family. Knowing that the queen used to be a thief could cause controversy and scandal upon other kingdoms Egypt is associated with, Egypt will be a laughing stalk! And the one who suffer for it the most will be his brother because he chose her as his queen, and now she is the mother of his child. Not only will Akunomkanon be ridiculed for his marriage to a thief, the prince will suffer for it as well because he is the son of a thief. This can jeopardize his future when he becomes king.

Many thoughts went through the mans head as he thinks of the most horrible things that can happen if people knew that Amunet was from a village of thieves.

"Akunadin?"

Akunadin napped out of his mind and saw Amunet looking at him with worry, "Are you alright?"

"Oh..yes I am," Akunadin says quickly, "But your highness...to think you were born in a thief village, what would others say if they were to find out?"

"...I have no excuse for not telling anyone where I was from. I kept this to myself because I thought it not as much of an issue since I no longer steal to fill my stomach, but now that I know that Kul Elna has been destroyed...this has become personal for me Akunadin."

"...I see...and you have never told my brother about this?"

Amunet looked down,"...No...I was afraid that he might look at me differently if he knew of my origin...that I was once a thief. I never wanted to keep any secrets from my husband, he was always so noble and kind and just while I have done things in my life that I'm not proud of...I fear that I will disappoint him greatly if he knew."

Akunadin gave her a serious look, "My queen, my brother is your husband. For you to keep a secret like that from him will only hurt him in the end if he hears it from another source and you have been married for many years. Not to mention that now you and my brother have a child together, not only does the blood of the royal family run through Atem's body but he also has the blood of Kul Elna within him as well. If anyone knew of your heritage your son could suffer the backlash and it can affect his life when he becomes pharaoh."

Amunet felt his gut churn from what her brother-in-law was telling her. Her fear of hurting her husband was now clashed with a fear for her sons well-being, his future could be at risk if anyone knew where she came from and was afraid that she would end up shaming Atem in the end.

But that wasn't going to stop her.

"...That is why I plan to set things right." Amunet says.

Akunadin blinks, "What do you mean?"

"...I'm going to tell my husband the truth about who I was, and then I'm going to ask him to investigate what happened to Kul Elna and find the person responsible for its destruction. And bring them to justice."

Akunadin felt his jaw tighten, "I'm no longer going to lie to my husband, and I will not start lying to my son since I will tell him someday of my side of the family. And I can't turn a blind eye since a village has been slaughtered...my home." Amunet says.

After that Amunet left the gardens and headed back to the palace. While Akunadin was standing alone deep in thought, he can't let the queen tell his brother what happened to Kul Elna, no he had to make certain that he doesn't know that village existed. If Amunet tells his brother about this he will have guards looking through the village, they will find bones and remains of the people of Kul Elna and eventually find the tablet where the Millennium items were created.

And eventually they will find out the spell of how they were made, and Akunomkanon will look at Akunadin.

No! He can't let that happen, he had given up so much to let it all crumble. He already lost his wife and son and he lost his right eye to save Egypt, if Akunomkanon found out what his brother did he will be stripped of his title and will be facing the death penalty. Everything he ever worked for and sacrificed will be wasted and be for nothing.

...No, it won't. Akunadin was determined to make sure that his sister-in-law never gets the chance to tell the king, the woman just revealed that she was a thief and was lying to his brother throughout their entire marriage. Now the queen was going to face the consequences for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

She had left him no choice.

* * *

**_That was fun to write:) but yeah, basically my theory about Atem's mother and where she was in the series and the manga is that Akunadin killed her. It can be a plausible explanation that she died from illness or in the anime she died in childbirth, but then I remembered how Akunadin was willing to kill an entire village and what if the queen was to discover Kul Elna's destruction. Akunadin knew there would be serious consequences if anyone found out what he did and how the items were created._**

**_My other theory is that she was a peasant and she was from Kul Elna (which would be ironic since Bakura is from Kul Elna and Atem is the son of a woman who was from that village)_**

**_I hoped you all enjoyed it:)_**


End file.
